細断日 (shred days) soul eater fan fic
by Pugdog70
Summary: (OC STORY) shigeru and his weapon Gibson have just moved to death city from an unknown place to train at the dwma to fix any problems they may have with their fighting style along the way he meets three Meisters and 4 weapons that are in class crescent moon
1. Intro first day

細断日 (shred days) soul eater fan fic

Hello my name is shigeru I just recently moved here to death city to improve my skills with my weapon Gibson, Gibson is an ax that can change bodies or blades I am a musician when I'm not collecting kishin eggs i tour around the world with my world famous band MAXimum ORA. I've enrolled at the dwma (death weapon Meister academy) to polish up any bugs that I may have with Gibson as well as stop evil from flourishing. My first day is tomorrow I better rest up for school then.

(First day)

Professor Stein: Hello class today we have a new Meister joining our class from now on, class say hello to shigeru and Gibson.

(Class murmurs)

Black star: hey where you from anyways!

Shigeru:a unknown place

Gibson: an place where all good souls go to rest

(Class now chattering)

Dtk:(thinking to himself)no way only the most high rank Meisters and grim reapers may go to the spirit realm.

Professor Stein: now now class settle down (spinning on his chair) now shigeru,Gibson please take a seat (gestures toward the class)

(Shigeru sits next to patty,Liz, tsubaki,maka and soul Gibson sits next to black star and behind ox)

(Stein goes on with the lesson)

Soul: so how long have you guys been here.

(The others in the row are listening in eager to know)

Shigeru:since yesterday.

Gibson: yeah we barley got a break so we thought we might as well improve ourselves.

Black star:wait what do you mean a break.

Shigeru:(sigh) well we might as well let only these people know.

Gibson:I agree shall we (gestures to shigeru)

(Both throw the disguise clothes on the floor without making to much commotion or interrupting the lesson to reveal shigeru now wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants and Gibson wearing a grayish fade in type color shirt and black pants)

Liz:I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier you're from MAXimum ORA (squeals)

Maka: huh?

Liz: (pulls out magazine with them on the cover) only the worlds most hot metal band.

Patty: oh yeah I heard one of them likes giraffes(giggles)

Black star:well we oughta see how good you are at dueling cause nobody defeats me BLACK STAR!

Tsubaki:(worried/embarrassed) I'm sorry he just gets so full of himself sometimes

Dtk:I agree with black star we ought to see how good you are of a Meister seeing as though you came from the shadow realm

Gibson:when do you suppose we have this duel

Black star:today after class in front of the school

Gibson: we accept

Black star:maka you joining us?

Maka: I don't know I mean they just arrived here and I'm not sure soul is interested at all

Soul: I'm willing and able

Maka:ok a little friendly battle

Gibson:excellent

Shigeru:(sighs) Gibson don't drag us into anything that can cause trouble

Gibson:c'mon it's been a while since we've dueled with anybody

Shigeru:alright but I don't want to hurt anyone

(The girls all blush)

(The guys all smirk)

(Text enslate)(hey guys sorry if the story is bad so far but it's my first fan fic and I'm trying real hard to make this story successful yes I know crona won't be out for a couple of chapter but he will definitely be in this story I wrote this and a couple more chapter but I gotta fix those so I'll post them later until then shigeru-~-)


	2. After school

(The sun now setting and almost everyone has gone home)

(Shigeru is playing a thunderhorse explorer on the steps with a mustang amp the was summoned)

(Black star shows up with the others)

Black star:you ready where's Gibson?

(Gibson is heard from the amp)

Gibson:He's holding me

(Everyone is in awe)

(A little logo that is on the neck signifies that he is branded with shigerus family crest)

Black star:tsubaki ninja blade mode

Tsubaki:right

Dtk:Liz,patty

Liz:yes

Patty: ookay!

Maka:let's go soul

Soul:right

Shigeru:let's go Gibson SG MODE

(Everyone stops)

Black star: woah you can do that also?

Gibson:of course I can you're not the only one

(Text enslate)(hey guys sorry this chapter is short but I'll post a longer one in a bit I hope this story can gain popularity it's my very first and I've thought about making it for a while but I've had doubt please leave feedback I'm open to any suggestions for the story shigeru -~-


	3. The battle begins

(Black star runs at a rapid pace and parrys with shigeru maka then comes from above but is overpowered by shigeru with her losing the blade duel throwing her to another part of the entrance death the kid fires rounds but shigeru shouts :classic explorer mode and strums a power chord to deflect the bullets everyone is surprised death the kid yells :he can use music to fight us long range and the changing body's to fight close range shigeru plays the intro to "surreal" and makes every one fly back and hit a dwma decoration and the weapons are hurt by Gibsons massive soul wave length everyone groans in pain and black star yells: smoke bomb mode and puts shigeru in a tough spot and then thinks (assassins rule #1

silence: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target.") moves stealthily in the smoke and whispers tsubaki: enchanted sword mode. Thinks ( "Assassin's rule number two - transpositional thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements.") moves in closer thinks ("Assassin's rule number three - speed: take out the target...) but is interrupted with a voice that came from behind him shigeru:before the target notices your presence and hits Black Star with Gibson knocking him out and clearing the smoke tsubaki quickly picks him up and takes him to safety death the kid confronts shigeru death the kid says: you're tougher than you appear quite impressive. LIZ, PATTY SOUL RESONANCE. Death cannon maka also resonates with soul genie hunter death the kid superised: are you sure it's necessary maka:he knocked out and injured black star so yes. Both launch both attacks at the same time explosion occurs leaving a blinding light and a loud explosion attracting the attention of teachers and makas father and professor stein afterwards only smoke and silence was left along with the heavy panting of kid and maka when the smoke cleared it revealed a perfectly fine shigeru tuning Gibson kid:WHAT BUT HOW maka: HOW ARE YOU UNHARMED shigeru: because of my sound barrier so long as I'm playing Gibson I'm protected now it's my turn lets go soul resonance, let's go ERUPTION THUNDERHORSE MODE HUMBUCKER PICK UPS the guitar solo causes a fire storm to break out and for the earth to shake and the ground to spilt with out harming the school after the solo ends everything is restored leaving only a tattered and beaten kid, black star and maka along with all weapons in human form laying on the ground)

Shigeru:dammit Gibson I knew we'd go too far

Gibson:haven't had a duel like that in years shigeru that felt good

Shigeru:Quick lets take these guys to there usual hangout spot makas house I found out about it earlier from professor stein

(text enslate)(hey guys this chapter took me a little longer to write it was thought out in my head and I hope I didn't leave any mistakes along the story /.\ I hope this chapter interests more people I will most likely release new chapters on a daily basis depending on how good I can plan it out well I hope this get some attention thanks for reading-shigeru-~-


	4. At makas house

(Everyone wakes up laying down on a mattress next to one another with bandages and healing remedies on them)

Maka:(groaning in pain) where are we?

(All others make the same question)

Shigeru:home

Maka:how'd you know where we lived

Shigeru:professor stein

Shigeru:lay down maka you need to heal I'm sorry I went to far and injured you all I didn't want to but stupid Gibson always talks me into things

Black star:damn I hurt

Kid:yes your attacks are really powerful

Soul:where'd you learn that stuff

Shigeru:the spirit realm where I first found Gibson

(Every one gasps)

Shigeru: yes he is a spirit that possessed a guitar that I was working on turns out he used to be a weapon but never had a Meister I only had the neck finished when he took form in it and his name is at the top of the guitar now signifying he can possess it and change it's form

Tsubaki:but where'd you learn those attack techniques

Shigeru:I know the songs I match soul wave length with Gibson and shoot it out as a vibration that shakes the world and harms Meisters and weapons

(Shigeru putting a warm towel on Liz and a bandage on patty)

Shigeru:now you two rest I'm sorry for what I did

(The girls both blush)

Liz:hey where's Gibson

Patty: yeah haven't seen the guy ever since he was in explorer mode

Shigeru:(blushing) oh a pretty cat lady invited me to her room but I wanted to tend to you guys so she took Gibson

Maka:(growing red with anger) that damn cat

(Shigeru bursts in the room)

(The others can hear everything)

Shigeru: WHAT THE HELL GIBSON HAVE SOME DECENCY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!

Gibson:shut the door me and Blair are getting to know each other

Blair:(giggling) hey cutie come back in a little bit ok (blows a kiss)

(Shigeru walking back with a nose bleed)

Shigeru:is she always like that?

Everyone:YES

Shigeru:I'm sorry everyone I truly am I hate to see others in pain here (leaves money on the table) I hope you'll let me recompense for what I've done

Black star:woah that's a lot of money how much did you leave

Shigeru:enough for a new house

Shigeru:well I'll wait outside for Gibson to finish with Blair I understand if you never want to speak with me again

(Shigeru exits the house)

Maka:well he's quite generous

Soul:yeah the guy apologizes and leaves an ass load of money for us

Tsubaki:and he bandaged us up by himself

Liz:and he's cute

(Every one looks at Liz)

Liz:(blushing) well he is and very sweet

Patty:Awww sis has a crush on him (giggling)

Kid:yes he's very skilled also I wonder why he's enrolled at the dwma

Black star:that dude is something else


	5. Sunset

(Shigeru sits outside playing the song dream on by Aerosmith not singing on an acoustic guitar)

(Maka walks outside)

Maka: hey

Shigeru:hey

Maka:come inside

Shigeru:it's such a pretty sunset let me enjoy it a bit longer

Maka:you really enjoy the small things huh

Shigeru:I think everything is special in it's own way

(Finishes playing and walks inside with maka)

Shigeru:hello everyone

Black star:so how long have you been playing (points at the instrument)

Shigeru:as long as I can remember

Patty: oo oo do you how many guitars do you have do you name them?

Shigeru: I can't count how many I have besides Gibson and yes I do name them but I haven't found one for this one

Patty:it's so pretty I like the orange and red color on it

Shigeru: I know its very pretty

(Shigeru starts playing "under the Milky Way")

(Everyone smiles at the beautiful music that is being made)

(Shigeru stops half way)

Shigeru:I think ill name this one patty

(Liz blushes with jealousy)

Patty:yay! Sorry sis

Shigeru: why are you apologizing to your sister

Patty: because she has a...

(Liz quickly covers her mouth)

Liz:nothing

Shigeru: why are you so red Liz you're really flushed

Liz:probably just the injuries

Shigeru:Really?

(Soul maka kid tsubaki black star and patty are trying not to burst out laughing)

Shigeru: well my mother used to do this when we had a bruise to make it feel better rather strange but it always made me feel better

(Shigeru takes off Liz's bandage on her cheek she winces at the pain and shigeru kisses her cheek and rubs it and hugs her)

(The others are in shock at what they just witnessed)

(Liz practically faints and shigeru lays her on the mattress with a towel on her head)

Shigeru: I'm sorry looks like it made your condition worse than better please lay down.

(Patty and the others chortle giggle and scoff at this)

Shigeru:what's wrong Liz? (In Liz's vision he looks like the most cute puppy in the world)

Liz:uhh..

Kid:OH CUT THE CRAP SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU

(Liz runs out blushing)

Maka: c'mon kid that's a little too far

Kid: well he would've nerver caught on

Shigeru:I've never been in a relationship before (blushing)

Patty: oooo looks like someone likes her back

Tsubaki: go catch her before she's gone

Shigeru: right

(Shigeru runs out of the house to chase Liz)


	6. Moonlit battle

(Liz flustered walks through death city)

Liz:who the hell does kid think he is shouting out information like that

Liz:he very well ruined my chances with him he probably thinks I'm a total creep

Liz:(sigh) I don't think I had a chance with him at all anyways with him being famous and all being in a big band he probably has had tons of girls in his book

(Liz sits on a bench in the middle of death city and then lays on it with her hat now on her eyes and carelessly falls asleep)

Shigeru:damn where could she have gone she couldn't have gone too far I hope she's alright I hope she's not hurt in her condition I even got something special for her I hope she doesn't hate me

Goon 1:well well boys what do we have here

(Liz wakes up and is alarmed)

Goon 2: she'll do nicely let's take her now (grabs at Liz)

Liz: leave me alone, let me go (punches one of them)

Goon 3: you whore we'll make you pay before we take you and really make you ours (raises hand and is going to slap her)

(But is stopped and knocked to the floor the other goons try to take on this hooded hero but are cut by a blade with a weird shape one of them pulls out a gun and aims at Liz but the hero takes the bullet and stabs the goon and cuts the rest and let's them flee with their fallen comrade)

(Liz with tears in her eyes sees the bloodied blade fall and get planted into the ground and reads the head or butt of the blade it reads in old English "Liz" then the hooded hero limps on over to her removes it and she gasps with more tears)

Shigeru:(with a weakened voice):hey

Liz:(with tears and her voice breaking):why?

Shigeru:(clutching his bloodied arm)cause some people are worth dying for I'll be alright but still (coughs weakly)ouch

(Liz rushes and hugs shigeru here shigeru says your own les Paul or "Liz paul" chuckles weakly they both hurry back to makas house where everyone is ready with dinner they see Liz come back and shigeru with lit up faces but quickly turn to shock when they see shigerus condition and he immediately collapses due to blood loss Gibson is now with them and yells:SHIGERU everyone is worried maka asks: what happened Liz, Liz says: three guys tried to mug me and do other things but shigeru stopped them and was shot in the the process but he still defeated all of them)

shigeru (weakly says):Gibson string repair technique

Gibson: right

(Gibson uses guitar strings to take out the bullet and sew his arm and adds muscle tissue where it is missing)

Gibson: shigeru take it easy

Shigeru:(normally) I know

Liz:(with tears of joy) oh shigeru you're ok

Shigeru:yeah I am

Patty:ooo they like each other

(Everyone laughs)

(And then Liz surprised everyone and made their jaws drop she kissed shigeru, shigeru was extremely surprised with his eyes wide open)

Liz:you were my first

Shigeru: I know cause you were my first

Blair: (holding Gibsons hand) aww the two love birds are so romantic kids these day are soo cute

(Everyone is happy and everyone has a nice hearty dinner and after the meal shigeru plays songs on the "Liz Paul" ending the night on a good note (no pun intended)

(End of chapter enslate)

(Hey guys this chapter I worked pretty hard on to all the 30 people who've read it thanks I know it's crappy but I hope this chapter makes up for it thanks for everything please leave reviews on what I should do to make it better pls follow if u want it makes me happy knowing that people like my stuff any ways thanks- shigeru-~-)


	7. Sunday

(Today is one of the days that students get for a short break at the end of the week like in our weekends but instead have 3 everyone is still asleep at this point except shigeru and Gibson they're preparing for a little show at a festival at the dwma that night but, yet shigeru and Gibson prepare so early in the morning)

Shigeru:all right Gibson you're going to be in classic black and white explorer mode tonight.

Gibson:sweet I love that form when I change back it makes me come out with a tuxedo I gotta be dressed sharp for my date with Blair tonight

Shigeru:all right now from the top and remember these songs can also be used as our fighting techniques so remember don't lash out your feedback wavelength unless you sense trouble at all

Gibson:yeah yeah I got it

(Starts playing Thunderhorse by dethklok)

(Finishes)

Shigeru:nice work Gibson did you get new pickups

Gibson:naw I just worked on them while you were sleeping

(Black star and tsubaki knock at the door)

Shigeru:hello

Black star: hey shigeru,Gibson wanna come play basket ball with us

Shigeru:I'm sorry black star but we have a show to prepare fo..(interrupted)

Gibson:don't be such a sour puss shigeru you could use a break you haven't done anything but practice since 8 (changes into human form)

Black star:sweet now we can beat you at a sport and kick your ass later I got more training in

Gibson:you're on c'mon don't drag your ass shigeru

Shigeru: hold on I'm taking a portable amp and an explorer with me

Tsubaki: my he's quite hard working

Gibson: yeah he's insane

Black star: (laughs)

(Now the four in our group walk to the basketball court)

Black star: Alright it'll be me soul and patty vs Gibson,shigeru,Liz and crona

Shigeru:naw count me out I gotta practice for tonight

Black star:alright go sit with maka at least now the teams are even

Maka:hey

Shigeru: hey

Maka:black star does this with us every weekend

Shigeru: really?

Maka: yeah but I just mostly sit on the side lines and read

Shigeru:well I'm not really a sports person my self I just mostly practice with my favorite guitar

Maka:so thats your favorite one

Shigeru:yeah I love it

Maka:what about the one you made for Liz

Shigeru:yeah that ones as beautiful as her but I love this one personally it my favorite

Maka:well it is pretty,can you show me something

Shigeru:Sure

(Shigeru teaches maka under the Milky Way by the church)

Maka: thanks this is a really pretty song,I like it a lot

Shigeru:no problem,hey who's the pink haired girl

Maka:that's crona and he's a boy

Shigeru:(in silent shock)

Shigeru:I'm so sorry,I had no idea

Maka:it's alright I had a hard time believing at first

Shigeru: well he is a pretty boy

Maka:(giggles)

Shigeru: anyways I gotta practice for tonight so if you care to listen I don't mind

Maka:sure why not


	8. Noon

(Everyone finished playing basketball and went over to makas house)

Black star:man that was a work out

Soul:yeah I could've never imagined we would ever end on a draw

Patty:I'm sweaty! (giggles)

Gibson:well we were both equally good so I'm not suprised

Crona:it was quite fun I really enjoyed meeting you Gibson

Gibson:you too crona you're a cool cat (pinches Blair's ears and she purrs) shigeru you should've played with us

Shigeru:naw it was fun hanging out with maka I even taught her something

Maka:(blushes)

Liz:hey shigeru will you be my date to tonight's festival (looks down blushing)

Everyone: oooo (then proceed to laugh)

Shigeru:I've never been on a date on before (blushing) YES I will be your date for tonight Liz it would be my honor

(Shigeru then holds Liz's hand liz blushes and patty laughs)

Patty:?big sis has got a date with her hero?

Maka:well I'm going with soul (blushing)

Gibson:I'm taking Blair

Crona:I'm going with death the kid and patty

Black star:and I'm going with tsubaki

Blair: looks like we have tonight planned how convenient

Shigeru:well we oughta go get ready (still holding Liz's hand)

Liz:yeah let's (hugs shigeru and they separate from each other)


	9. Night

(Everybody meets each other at the entrance of the school)

Shigeru: woah Liz you look amazing

Liz:thanks (blushes) you also look handsome

(Liz is wearing a purple and black dress,shigeru is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red tie,kid is wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath with his skull broach ,patty is wearing a white dress,crona is wearing a white suit and black tie,tsubaki is wearing a grey and white dress with a yellow star sash,black star is wearing a black button up with a white star on the shirt pocket,soul is wearing his usual black suit and red tie,maka her usual light brown dress,Gibson is wearing his black short sleeve button up with a white tie and Blair is wearing a light purple dress and her witch hat)

Gibson:Well shall we(gestures to everyone)

(Everyone enters with their dates in their arms)

LORD DEATH:ya ya good evening everyone I hope everyone is enjoying them selves tonight we have got quite an event with special entertainment guests that are students at this academy so let's have a good time

Shigeru:(holds Liz's hand) let's dance

Liz: (nervously) ok

Black star:we'll join you

Kid:yeah

Soul:let's go

(Everyone is dancing to the slow piano music Liz puts her head on shigerus shoulders)

Blair:Awww they're soo cute

Patty:yeah sis and shigeru are soo adorable

(The song ends)

Shigeru:you're good Liz

Liz:yeah you too shigeru

Shigeru:hey soul don't you play piano

Soul:a little..(interrupted)

Maka:c'mon soul we all like it when you play

Black star:yeah

Kid:it is quite lovely

Patty:yeah you make pretty music

Shigeru:care to help me and Gibson

Soul:yeah why not

LORD DEATH:well I would like to introduce our two new alumnus shigeru and Gibson (applause) boys the floor is all yours

Shigeru:thank you lord death I would like to dedicate this first song to a special girl Liz Thompson soul will you please start us off

Soul:right (starts playing warmness on the soul by avenged sevenfold)

Shigeru:Gibson if you would

Gibson:of course (turns into black and white classic explorer mode)

(Soul shigeru and Gibson play the song)

(Song ends)

(Cheers and applause)

Shigeru:thank you, soul thanks I think we got it

Soul:no prob glad to help

(Soul goes back into the crowd and meets up with maka and she gives him a kiss on the cheek Liz is blushing extreme red she absolutely loved the song and patty is teasing her)

Shigeru:now I'd like to summon my band MAXimum ORA

(Cheers and applause come from the crowd)

Shigeru:now let's do this

(The band plays a set of gnr songs and end the show at the end of the hour and the rest of the band fades away at the end)

LORD DEATH:thank you boys that was quite the show

(Shigeru and Gibson get off the stage and go back with the group)

Liz:shigeru that was soo amazing (kisses him)

Blair and Patty: oooo

Patty: you guys were awesome

Blair:yeah you guys are soo amazing

Black star: yeah you guys freaking rocked the dwma

Soul:you guys broke the sound barrier

Kid:it was quite a good show

Tsubaki:you guys really did a number on the school

Maka:that was super good

Crona:Shigeru,Gibson you were fantastic

Shigeru:let's go out to the balcony(takes Liz and gestures for the other to join them)

(Everyone walks happily to the balcony)

Shigeru:so black star are you dating tsubaki

Tsubaki:(blushes)

Black star:well... Yeah

Shigeru you all look lovely together

Tsubaki:thank you shigeru

Shigeru:maka you and soul look great together also

Soul:yeah she's amazing

Maka:(blushes)oh stop it you

Gibson:my lady is freaking awesome

Blair:I know I am and he's amazing as well (winks and kisses Gibson)

Shigeru: what about you kid

Kid:well... (scratches the back of his head) no

Patty:yeah he's been single for a long time!

Crona:me too well I did like this one girl but she left a long time ago

Shigeru:(hugs crona) man that's terrible I'm so sorry crona

Crona:(hugs back and pats his back) it's alright

Blair:kid why don't you date patty

Kid:I don't know...

Patty:(blushes) I'll date you kid! (Kisses his cheek)

Kid:(blushes)

Blair:Awww he likes her

Liz:well looks like little sis finally found her boy toy

Shigeru:(raising his drink) cheers to a great night

Everybody:cheers

Shigeru:c'mon guys let's take the ladies to dance

Crona:(starts walking away)

Shigeru:c'mon crona I got a girl you can dance with

Crona:no really it's fine

Maka:dancing with a girl is good for you crona

(Everybody takes crona to the dance floor)

Shigeru:here crona I got a girl you can dance with

Crona:m..m..ms...

:hello crona shigeru told me you've never danced with a girl before why is that

Crona:w..w..well you see I

:it's ok crona let me lead

Shigeru:shall we Liz (starts slow dancing with her)

(All the guys start dancing with their girls)

(Maka rests her head on souls shoulder and patty is dancing with kid and she's looking away blushing shigeru and Liz are kissing and dancing Blair and Gibson have left and went back to makas house)

(The night then ends very good with everyone happy and content everybody then agreed to meet up at makas in the morning)


	10. Monday

(The last day of the week that the Meisters have off for the weekend everyone met up at makas in the morning)

Shigeru:good morning everyone (he walks in the door with Gibson)

Gibson:hey guys

Maka:good morning guys

Liz:good morning shigeru (kisses his cheek)

Shigeru:morning Liz (blushes)

Patty:hi guys!

Blair:hey Gibson come here baby

(Gibson goes and makes out with Blair for a bit)

Maka:the day just started c'mon (irate)

Shigeru:hey kid

Kid:hello shigeru

Shigeru:how's this things between you and patty

(Patty blushes)

Kid: she's just wonderful thank you for asking

Crona:hey guys

Gibson:hey crona

Crona:hey shigeru will you teach me some guitar

Shigeru:sure I'd love too and maka knows a little bit I taught her some chords and a song she's a natural at it

Maka:(blushes) oh I'm not as good as you

Shigeru:but you're on your way

Soul: maka I didn't know shigeru taught you something

Maka:well yeah..

Patty:can you show us maka! (Giggles)

Maka:I don't know...

Shigeru:c'mon maka it'll be fun (holds up her hand as if he would put a ring on it) here (hands maka a acoustic guitar)

Maka:um ok

Shigeru:alright maka you play the little rhythm I showed you and I'll back you up with my explorer

Maka:ok

(She starts playing "under the Milky Way" and shigeru backs her up with a solo)

Soul:wow that's pretty good maka you if shigeru shows you more you could accompany me with my piano

Maka:(smiles) yeah I could

Shigeru:I love playing this instrument and teaching you guys it's soo much fun!

Gibson:yeah don't forget I'm a scythe also

Shigeru:yeah I know you can change form and bodies

Gibson:(stomach growls) well it's that time

Maka:don't worry I'll start cooking right away

(Liz and Blair go to help maka cook)

Kid:well what's been new with your band shigeru

Shigeru:well we have a tour lined up sometime next year and a new album to promote that's coming out

Kid:so does that mean that you'll be away for a while

(Liz starts listening in at this point)

Shigeru:yeah.. I assume so

Kid: oh well I'm sorry to hear that

Shigeru:yeah it's terrible...

Kid: oh well it's how you make your living

(Liz starts to make a saddened face but hides her pain behind her smile while helping the girls cook)

Maka:alright it's all done!

(Sets food on the table)

(Everyone sits down to eat)

Shigeru:(with mouth full) maka,Liz this is delicious

Maka:(blushes) it's not a big deal

Gibson:yeah this is awesome

Blair:I helped make it also sweetie (pinches Gibsons cheek)

Liz:so shigeru do you want to do something later

Shigeru:yes I'd love to Liz

Liz:little sis,kid why don't you join us

Patty:(blushing) um...

Kid:we'd love to (nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head)

Shigeru:great we'll give you the details of the date later

(Everyone finishes their meal and thanks the girls for the meal and sit around talking and passing the time)

(End chapters enslate) hey guys sorry haven't posted in a while I've been writing music in real life and practicing so I've been busy any ways I have prepared a couple more chapters that will be out by the time this one is uploaded please forgive my crappy story it's my first one thanks shigeru-~-


	11. Date Discussion

(Liz is now in her room thinking about what happened earlier)

Liz:(remembering) Shigeru:well we have a tour lined up sometime next year and a new album to promote that's coming out

Kid:so does that mean that you'll be away for a while

Shigeru:yeah.. I assume so

Kid: oh well I'm sorry to hear that

Liz:why would he know he's leaving and not tell me, is there something that he wants to hide?, I mean I know he's famous and all but why does he have to lie and not say anything it's fickle

(Knock at the door)

Patty:hey sis are you ok you've been quite since we've gotten home

Liz:yeah...

Patty:I'm coming in

(Walks over to Liz's bed)

Patty:hey sis what's wrong

Liz: nothing it's just that, shigeru will probably leave next year and who knows what will happen. Will he just abandon and forget about me

Patty:no. He loves you too much I know he loves you more that I love giraffes so he would never leave without you

(Kid walks in)

Kid:Liz I heard that something may be bothering you

Patty:she heard you and shigeru talking about how his new tour is coming up and he has to leave

Kid:oh.. Well Liz I'm pretty sure he would never leave you

Liz:(holding her pillow tightly) I guess you right he does love me

(There's a knock at the front door)

(Kid answers)

Kid:oh hello shigeru we were just talking about you

Shigeru:good things about me I hope, and I came to discuss tonight's date with you

Kid:oh right the details please come in

Shigeru:yes anyways I thought we could have it as a walk that's how me and Liz first got to know each other

Kid: hmm a walk through out death city

Shigeru:yes I think it will be quite lovely

Kid: yes I assume so

Shigeru:anyways I also dropped by to check up on Liz and the guitar I gave her

Kid:right i remember you gave it to her the day that you were shot, same day you got to know her on a walk

Shigeru:yeah it was quite an eventful night

Kid:Liz! Will you please come into the living room

Liz: yeah I'm going

(Liz walks in and is surprised to see shigeru)

Shigeru:hey Liz

Liz:hi shigeru

Shigeru:may I see your "Liz Paul"

Liz:oh yeah sure

(Liz walks off to get the guitar)

Kid:yeah she's been trying to figure out how to play it but she doesn't have any knowledge of it

Shigeru: I know I'll start teaching her soon

(Liz walks back in holding the honey burst les Paul with the name Liz written in old English on the head of the guitar)

Liz:here

Shigeru:(strums) my it's still in tune

Liz:yeah I've been trying to play it by ear but It doesn't go so well

Shigeru:(starts playing closer to the heart) this instrument is my symbol of security I always know I'm safe if I'm around one

Kid:will you tell us how Gibson possessed one of your guitars

Shigeru: I'd rather tell you when everyone else is around I like for everyone to hear stories that are told amongst our group

Kid:I see

Shigeru:yeah sorry I don't mean to be a wet blanket

(Liz giggles)

Shigeru:anyways I must go get ready for tonight you guys should as well I'll see you tonight

Kid:alright see you tonight shigeru

Liz: shigeru...

Shigeru:yes Liz

Liz:umm..see you tonight

Shigeru:(smiles) right

(Kid shuts the door)

Kid:(smirking) you were going to say something else weren't you

Liz:dammit I'm soo stupid

(Kid laughs and goes to get ready)


	12. Night fall date turns into tragedy

(Shigeru walks up to kids door step and knocks)

Kid:(opens the door) hello shigeru you're looking sharp

Shigeru:like wise kid

Kid:go ahead come in Liz and patty are finishing getting ready

Shigeru:thanks kid, hey I brought something for you to give to patty I brought one for Liz also here

(Shigeru gives a red rose to kid and a pin with patties name on it shigeru has a black rose and a pin with Liz's name on it)

Kid:thanks I owe you one shigeru

Shigeru:nope you don't owe me nothing kid it's totally cool

Kid:really thanks shigeru

(Liz and patty enter the room Liz is wearing a black leather jacket and red pants like souls she's not wearing her hat her hair is down, patty is wearing a sky blue leather jacket and black shorts she is also not wearing her hat)

Liz:wow shigeru,kid you guys clean up nice

Patty:yeah kid looks so cute!

Kid:(blushes) thank you patty

Shigeru:thanks Liz now shall we

Liz:alright where we going

Shigeru: we're just going to walk through death city maybe find a restaurant

Liz: sounds good

(The two couples leave the house and head out into the night)

Kid:the night sure is beautiful tonight

Liz:yeah it's is

Shigeru: I agree

Patty: why is the moon always smiling

Kid:umm.. Not sure

Shigeru:so how are things between you and patty you've been dating for a little bit how far are you guys

Kid:(blushing) well let's just say she's a kisser

Liz: wow patty you must really like kid considering you do that, that often

Patty: yeah he's soo cool but he's a neat freak

Kid:symmetry is of up most importance patty you of all people should know this

Patty: yeah yeah

Shigeru:(chuckles) well me and Liz like to go on walks a lot share each others thoughts.

Liz: shigeru really has a lot of good ideas and thoughts

(The group approaches a restaurant)

Kid:should we eat here

Shigeru: I don't see why not

Patty: yay! My tummies got the rumblies

(The two couples order and sit outside in a table that has an umbrella in the middle and four chairs surrounding it and get their food)

Shigeru: well let's eat

Kid:so anything new with your band shigeru

Shigeru:well the upcoming album is near completion

Liz: that's cool so you guys are gonna start touring again (a tone of sadness with those last words)

Shigeru: well yes but I've decided on something

Kid:really what might that be

Shigeru: I'm staying here in death city

(The three now have smiles on their faces and Liz hugs shigeru kid then explains the thoughts that Liz had about him leaving on tour)

Shigeru:(gives Liz her rose and pin and kid does the same with patty) I would never leave you Liz (kisses her forehead)

Liz: hey I wanted to tell you this earlier... I love you

(Patty and kids faces whiten and shigeru is speechless)

Liz:(with her eyes tightly shut and shouting) I understand if you never want to speak to me again but it's the truth! I just wanted to..

(Liz is cut off and silenced because she was kissed by shigeru which surprised kid and patty even more)

Shigeru:I love you also Liz

(Everyone finishes their meal and proceed to star walking again but encounter the gang that shigeru had fought the night he got close to Liz but this time they have more members with them)

Goon 1:well well old friends of ours

Goon 3:yeah and now he's got a friend and two girls with them

Goon 2: it's the girl that we tried to take last time but that bastard cut us up

Goon 3:he doesn't have a sword with him now let's kill them and take their women

Kid:Liz, patty

Liz/patty: right

Goon 1: oh so you're a Meister we'll take of you easily

Shigeru: I wouldn't count on it

Kid: shigeru we'll protect you

Goon 2: naw I don't think so our other men will take him and kill him

Shigeru: it's ok kid I can still use soul force and I brought a lute with me so it's like tsubaki ninja blade mode

Kid:great lets do this

Shigeru:yeah let's go

(Moonlit battle 2)

(Kid starts shooting at the goons but they have counter measures with guns of their own that shoot bullets instead of soul wavelength shigeru starts deflecting bullets and stabs one of the goons and a kishin egg appears signifying he has died kid shoots more goons and they are badly wounded and shigeru uses a single slash to cut through them and more kishin eggs appear while kid is shooting one of the goons sees an opportunity to assassinate him using a shot gun shigeru kills more goons and sees the one aiming for kid, kid then takes notice of the goon behind him and shigeru jumps in front of kid and is shot brutally blood splatters all over kids face and hands and kid quickly shoots the goon until his soul appears leaving only a bunch of kishin eggs floating in the air and a bloodied shigeru on the ground Liz and patty and kid quickly rush to his aide)

Kid: shigeru! C'mon man get up (tears in his eyes)

Patty: c'mon shigeru (with hint of crying)

Liz:(sobbing) shigeru please get up

Shigeru:(very weakly) damn that hurt

Liz:(sobbing) oh shigeru

Kid: shigeru! We need medical attention immediately

Patty: you're going to be okay shigeru(also sobbing)

Shigeru:(weakly) I'm not sure patty I'm probably a dead man

Liz:(shouting) no don't die on us please!

Kid: shigeru we're taking you back to gallows mansion

(The three quickly take the bloodied shigeru back to kids home)


	13. Medical measures and the tale of Gibson

Kid:I've called the others they're on their way

Shigeru:(Weakly) alright I still have chance

Liz:(sobbing) I can't see you like this (runs to her room and patty follows)

Patty:I'll comfort her

Kid: thanks patty

Shigeru:(weakly) kid you've got two great weapons man

Kid:they're the best alright

(The others arrive and see shigerus condition all are in silent shock looking at the bloodied body)

Gibson: SHIGERU! C'mon man you'll be alright

Maka:kid what happened

(Everyone listens intently)

Kid: we ran into the people that shot him the first time this time there were a lot more and they had bigger guns one tried to assassinate me but shigeru took the blow

Black star: man this guys a hero

Tsubaki: (going to shigerus side) please be alright shigeru we can't lose you

Soul:this guy is really generous isn't her

Maka: where are Liz and patty

Kid: Liz was a wreck when she saw him and patty went to go calm her down

Blair:is he really going to make it he's lost a lot of blood

Gibson:alright shigeru I'm going to use body repair technique pick ups and features mode at the same time

Shigeru:(weakly) no gibson you'll get injured as well

Gibson:shut up! I'm doing this because you're my brother we've been together forever

(Gibson has a massive black and red aura around him everyone is in awe because of how huge it is the aura enters the wounds and removes the bullets and heals the skin shigeru winces at the pain and Gibson starts bleeding out of his nose and a little from his mouth the aura disappears and shigeru is healed everyone is now worried about Gibson)

Shigeru: Gibson!

Gibson: I'm fine man we've gone through worse

(Blair goes and stops the bleeding and kisses his cheek)

Kid: why did you jump in front of the bullet for me?

Shigeru: I told liz this same thing when I got shot the first time "cause some people are worth dying for"

Maka:he's a hero

Soul:I gotta admit that takes guts

Black star:yeah this dudes risked his life twice next thing you know he's gonna risk it again but to save us all

Tsubaki: he's a very loving person

Gibson: take it easy shigeru just because your wounds are healed doesn't mean that you're fully restored you'll most likely have to sleep here you don't have enough strength to walk home

Kid:it's fine I'm sure I can arrange something, Liz, patty please come to the living room

(Liz walks in and sees shigeru smiling and gesturing for a hug holding his arms up tears appear in her eyes and she runs quickly to him and burns her face in his shoulder and let's out sobs of joy everyone smiles at the sight knowing her love for him is strong shigeru pats her back and patty walks in and kisses kid everyone is surprised at this)

Liz: I'm so glad you're okay shigeru (kisses him)

Shigeru: me two I couldn't stand to lose you

Kid: now shigeru you promised me something earlier and now that everyone's gathered you may do it

Shigeru: oh yeah I promised to tell you the story of when Gibson and I met

(Everyone listens eagerly waiting and Gibson smirks)

Shigeru: I was born into the spirit realm march 21,my mother was a church singer and my father a working man but,it all started when I was about 2 years old my parents split and I didn't know anything at the time I grew older at about 8 I felt so alone thinking it was all my fault that they split so my mother took me to a music shop one day and that's when I met Gibson he was named epiphone at the time, though I didn't meet him right away, while my mother was looking at microphones for her church I wandered off to a back room that was "employees only" it was a dark room I remember it so clearly I walked in and immediately felt a rush of cold air in my neck, the room was only lit by blue flames and then I saw it an epiphone explorer black and white like my favorite Gibson one I strummed it and I loved the sound of it the strings so beautiful I turned away for a minute going to go get my mother to tell her I found something but I didn't want to leave the guitar there so I turned back but I only saw a boy standing there about my age he looked very cool he wore a black and white shirt and black pants and smiled he said "hi my names epiphone what's yours" I replied "shigeru" he the. Said " why do you look so sad man" I replied "my life's a mess, by the way did you see a guitar it was soo pretty I want to show it to my mommy so she can get it for me" he then said"yeah sure just close your eyes" and then I saw it again I took it showed it to my mother and she bought it for me seeing as how depressed I was as a child she saw the smile on my face when I showed it to her so I took it home and I strummed it when I got home and I got a book teaching me how to play also I went to bed that night and I saw the boy in my dream except he was in a fight with a group of boys and he was losing and he was hurt badly and he collapsed I saw a ghost come out of his body that terrified me and woke me up the next morning I heard about a boy who was beaten to death and saw him on the news it was epiphone I went back to the music shop again with my guitar and went in the same room where I met him and that's when I saw him again it was a ghost alright but we had a conversation and he basically explained that he had magic blood in him from his parents that were sorcerers and he possessed my guitar and I took it home and he talked to me through it I later made a blood brother pact with him he then materialized into a human again reborn not a zombie and we spent the next six years training and practicing I finally had a brother.

(Everyone is touched with such a heart warming tale)

Kid:that was worth the wait

Maka:well we best be off, school tomorrow

Kid:right bye guys

Gibson:see you tomorrow guys


	14. Sleeping arrangements

(Sleeping arrangements)

Kid:well now where should we put your sleeping arrangements

Liz:he can sleep in my room

Patty: and you can sleep in mine kid

Kid:(nervously) um.. Um..

Shigeru: c'mon kid don't be a wet blanket spend the night with your girl and I will with mine

Kid:okay I will

(The boys both go into their girls rooms and get settled shigeru Is laying down cuddling with Liz)

Liz: what makes you save people (hugging shigeru in bed)

Shigeru: I would never want anyone to be sad or hurt in this world I want to free it of evil

Liz: so you really love people that much huh?

Shigeru: of course (kisses Liz's cheek)

Liz: hey can you close your eyes I want to give you something

Shigeru: sure (eyes shut)

(Liz kisses shigeru out of surprise shigeru falls back on the bed and Liz falls on him)

Liz: ...a kiss

Shigeru: you're an amazing girl Liz Thompson

Liz: oh please I'm dating a master guitarist

Shigeru: I'm just like any other guy

Liz: no you're not any other guy would've let me and kid die

Shigeru: I guess your right

Liz: of course I am silly (kisses shigeru)

(Liz falls asleep with her head and arm on shigerus chest and shigeru is hugging her and before he falls asleep he thinks "man I wonder what kid and patty are doing")

(In the other room we see kid and patty on pattys bed kid is laying down and patty has wrapped her legs around kids and she's hugging him and won't stop smooching his cheeks)

Kid: umm patty is all this kissing really necessary

Patty: of course it is silly

Kid: if you say... (Interrupted by patty she kissed his lips)

Patty: you're so cute when you're not sure of things kid, here

(Kids eyes grow wide, patty stuck her tongue in his mouth and won't stop moving it kid accepts and starts kissing back as well, after a while they finally let go of the embrace)

Patty:(panting) your not bad kid it's my first time doing that but it felt nice

Kid: same here

Patty: I'm sweepy!

Kid: I'm tired my self let's get some rest we have school tomorrow

(Patty kisses kids cheek and then falls asleep hugging kid and kid falls asleep with his arms around patty


	15. Tuesday morning

(The four Meisters showed up to school and are in the crescent moon class room shigeru is the last to get there on account of his injury healing)

(Morning)

Maka:hey shigeru how was your night at kids house

Shigeru:(blushes) um great I slept well

Maka:really?, (smiling) where'd you sleep

Shigeru:(scratching the back of his head smiling) it was a very comfortable bed

Kid:yes I had a good nights sleep as well

(Patty and Liz blush)

Black star: hey Gibson, soul you up for basketball again after school

Gibson: hell yeah man (slapping five with black star)

Soul:yeah man I'm gonna kick your ass today

Black star: we'll just see

Tsubaki: my the day just started and their so full of energy

Crona: umm can I join you guys also

Gibson:c'mon crona you don't need to ask you're apart of this group also

(Everyone smiles at crona)

Crona:(grins) that's great

Professor stein:alright class is in session, but luckily I have to step out for today so please behave for your substitute, spirit

Spirit:thanks stein I got it

Professor stein: alright see ya

Spirit: all right I'm gonna take row! But only for the lady's (smirks)

Gibson:c'mon old man this is bull crap I dragged myself here

Spirit:who said that!

Gibson:I did why is there a problem

(Everyone is in shock at what is happening a feud a student and a death scythe)

Spirit: get down here

Gibson:alright (jumps from his seat at the top of the class to the bottom in front of spirit)

Spirit: I don't recall ever seeing you here

Gibson:just entered this year

Spirit: so your a wise guy huh

Gibson: I am pretty smart

(Soul and black star scoff and snort)

Spirit:do you who I am

Gibson: a guy that asks too many questions

(Maka,soul, black star,and patty giggle)

Spirit:shut up! I'm a death scythe one of lord deaths personal weapons

Gibson: ah yes I heard about you, you're makas father

(Maka lowers her head in embarrassment)

Spirit: (excited) really what did my maka say about me

Gibson:I'm not gonna tell you

(The others are getting a kick out of this)

Spirit: you little brat you won't even comply in this class

Gibson:it's better than being a big one like you scythe

(Black star and soul burst out laughing)

Spirit:shut up! Alright wise guy I'm gonna make you do something embarrassing for the class

Gibson:(thinking internally: no way he wouldn't embarrass me he's bluffing) do your worst

Spirit: you asked for it

(Gibson walks back up the stairs only in boxers and when he returns to his spot everyone is trying very hard not to laugh)

Spirit: there now that, that's taken care of let's get on with class I already took row but who's shigeru?

Shigeru:here sir

Spirit:are you new here as well

Shigeru:yes I'm the half naked guys Meister

Spirit:oh I'm sorry to hear that he can have his clothes back at the end of class

Shigeru: fine with me

Gibson:why you!

Spirit:now let's get on with class I'm gonna fight shigeru and his disrespectful weapon so I can see where they are in terms of skill

Shigeru:alright (shigeru goes down the steps)

Gibson:yeah let's go

(The class is focused on the two students)

Spirit:c'mon let's get this started (weapon mode activates)

Shigeru:all right Gibson let's go SG mode

Spirit: so you can change blades

Shigeru:yes it comes in handy quite a bit


	16. Classroom test

(Spirit rushes towards shigeru but shigeru dodges the attack and strums a powerful power chord and a short fast solo send harmful soul wavelengths towards spirit, spirit groans in pain and is wondering "how he can use an instrument to fight is it a sword also? and how are his wavelengths are so powerful I've never seen anything like it" black star shout from the top of the class "yeah kick his ass shigeru!"

Spirit shouts back "quiet you!" and shigeru thinks "an opening finally" shigeru then swings Gibson at spirit and hits him in the stomach everyone gasps and spirit is surprised on how skillful this Meister is and he uses his blades to cut shigerus cheek slightly and arm with a cut that drags to his wrist and shigeru yells at the pain his friends gasp at the sight and Gibson changes into human form and says "c'mon shigeru we've been through worse just change" everyone is puzzled thing "change?" Shigeru: right. shigeru then changes into a THUNDERHORSE explorer with a nick in the body and Gibson is wielding him now Liz and the others are in shock they never knew that shigeru could change into a weapon as well spirit says "well well the Meister can turn into a weapon as well" Gibson says I won't take it easy on account of my embarrassment and you hurting my partner no holding back" spirit replies "give me all you got" Gibson then stars playing the beginning to "the galaxy by dethklok" and it creates a veil protecting the student so no damage is dealt onto them and isolates the battle ground so no damage is done to the school Gibson yells "shigeru now mustang amp summoning!" Shigeru replies "right" and summons a magic amplifier spirit charges with no restraint and Gibson starts playing the low part of the intro which causes the ground to shake and make spirit lose his balance and fall Gibson then hits spirit in the chest and strums a power chord that hurts him internally with his soul waves shigeru yells "Gibson switch out" and changes places with Gibson wielding him again and starts playing the solo "danger tits from galaktikon" and causes spirit to cough blood and shigeru stops abruptly and everyone is wondering what will happen the veil wares out and shigeru walks next to spirit who is on the floor and lends a hand to pick him up)

spirit: I thought you were a big shot why'd you stop and not finish the battle?Shigeru: because I wasn't instructed to do so I was only told to show you where I am, I don't want to hurt anyone anyways

Maka: man he took on papa and almost finished him but he restrained because of remorse and mercy

Black star: he must have a guilty conscience or something

Liz:he's so kind hearted

Shigeru: I think you and Gibson got off on the wrong foot you should get to know each other better

Spirit and Gibson together:there's no way I would ever hang out or be friends with a douche like him!

Shigeru: I think I know a way you two will get along just fine


End file.
